A Danger to Society
by Kakashisgf
Summary: Sakura sets her eyes on an unsuspecting Kakashi. Warning: Adult content. Lots of adult content.


**A/N:** First of all, I don't own _Naruto_.

Now that that's out of the way, this fic … is basically an excuse for smut and fluff (mostly smut). It's also got just about every cliché out there, and the characters may occasionally be OOC, depending on how you look at it. As for the first part of the story, I have no idea what a girls' night/sleepover would be like in Japan, so I just went the American route. Apologies if this bothers anyone. Lastly, I play with names again ... I know I've done that in other stories, and I know other writers have as well, but I honestly feel like it would matter to them. Hopefully how it's handled here makes up for the lack of originality at least a little bit.

Also, in this story, all the Akatsuki and Fourth Ninja War stuff happened, but Asuma and Neji are alive, and Sakura didn't end up with Sasuke.

* * *

"I can't believe we're really doing this," Sakura muttered as she lugged her bedroll, a pillow, and several giant bags of chips into Ino's house. "How old are we again?"

Ino, who was holding the door open for her pink-haired friend, just grinned. "Twenty-three. And yes, we're really doing this. Hinata's in the kitchen. Tenten and Temari should be here soon."

Sakura sighed and dropped her sleeping bag in the center of the living room, which was clear of furniture thanks to Ino moving everything to the edges of the carpet. "Where do you want these?" She rustled the chips around.

"You can just leave them on that table over there."

Sakura did as instructed, then made her way to the kitchen, where she found Hinata taking the wrapper off a meat and cheese tray. "Anything I can do to help?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-no, I think I've got it all … cheese tray ... veggie tray ... candy …"

"Don't forget the Jell-O shots!" Ino called from the living room.

Sakura sighed, but cracked a smile anyway. "Of course you have Jell-O shots, Pig …"

"You know it … can't have a girls' night without 'em!" Ino said as she strolled into the kitchen, tying her hair up into a high ponytail along the way. "Let's do one!"

Sakura frowned. "What, now? Temari and Tenten aren't even here yet …"

Ino waved her hand. "Oh, they'll catch up quickly … you know how those bitches drink."

Sakura immediately looked over to find a blushing Hinata. "Pig!" she scolded. "Watch your language."

Ino just rolled her eyes. "You sound like a mom, Forehead. And anyway, Hinata, you'd better get used to it, 'cause that's not gonna be the worst thing you hear tonight!" She laughed as she snagged a piece of cheese and popped it into her mouth. "So are we doing a shot or what?"

Sakura sighed heavily but still reached for one of the tiny plastic cups filled with Jell-O. Hinata hesitated, so Ino pulled out her friend's hand and plopped a shot down in it.

"That one's for you," she grinned, then took one of her own. "All right, girls! Here's to a night we'll never forget!"

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, then followed Ino's suit and slid their tongues around the cold gelatin before sucking it into their mouths.

"Damn, Pig!" Sakura groused after she swallowed. "You made those super strong."

Ino winked unapologetically. "Don't worry … I've got way more vodka where that came from. And some Fireball too."

At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Ino ran to open it. "Temari! Tenten!" she shouted, ushering the girls in. "We just did a shot … you're already behind!"

Tenten seemed a little bewildered by Ino's boisterous greeting, but Temari just set her bag down and went directly to the kitchen, where she promptly grabbed a shot and downed it.

"Now _that's_ a Jell-O shot!" she hummed approvingly. "Nice work, Ino. I'ma do another one … anyone else in?"

"Me!" Tenten and Ino both called at the same time.

Sakura raised her hand while Hinata smiled shyly, and the next thing they knew, they'd had another … and then another … and then another, and paired with the beers Tenten had brought, it wasn't long before the whole group was getting a little rowdy.

"You should have seen the look on his face!" Ino laughed. "I don't think he'd ever seen a naked woman before …"

Sakura nodded sagely. "Well, it is Sai we're talking about, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you know what …" Ino said, leaning in conspiratorially. "He didn't seem like a virgin when we got down to it …"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Do tell …" She took a long drink from her beer.

Surprisingly, Ino blushed lightly. "Well ... let's just say, he knows how to use his tongue …"

"Giiiirl!" Temari said, then straightened up from where she'd had her elbows resting on the island. "Anyway, I'm tired of standing here. I think it's time for PJs and a drinking game."

"Ooh," Ino cooed as they all headed for the living room. "What'd you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a little 'Never Have I Ever' …" Temari replied with a wicked grin as she started pulling off her kimono to put on pajamas.

Hinata automatically blushed at her friend's brazenness and made a beeline to the bathroom to change. The other four girls shrugged and finished dressing, then pulled out their sleeping bags and pillows and flopped down onto the floor.

"Hey, Hinata!" Tenten called as the bathroom door opened. "You should grab us all another round while you're up!"

"G-got it!"

She returned to the living room with five beers, which she distributed to each of her friends, then took her place between Sakura and Temari.

"So we'll play to three," Temari announced. "Hold up three fingers, and each time you _have_ done what was said, you have to drop a finger and take a drink. The first one to drop all three fingers has to chug their beer. I'll go first …" She took a deep breath. "Never have I ever … made out with a teammate."

"That's not fair," Tenten grumbled as she put down her ring finger. "Your teammates are your brothers …"

Temari just laughed evilly and watched as Sakura and Ino joined Tenten, and then—

"Hinata, you too?!" Ino shouted as said girl blushed furiously, dropped a finger, and shyly took a sip of her beer. "Which one? And you, Sakura … was it Naruto or Sasuke? Why did you never tell me about this?!"

It was Sakura's turn to blush. "... Sasuke," she admitted, then waved her hands around frantically. "But it was for a mission! You know I don't think of him that way anymore."

"I know, I know …" Ino sighed, then shot her friend a sly smile. "So how was he? You can at least tell whether or not he's a good kisser, even if you don't like him like that ..."

Sakura's blush deepened. "Well … I mean, I— he was good. Really good." She paused, then added, "But not as good as Kiba …"

Hinata squeaked.

"Ah ha!" Tenten cried, pointing a finger. "It was Kiba, wasn't it, Hinata?"

Turning the approximate color of a ripe cherry, Hinata nodded almost imperceptibly.

"So how'd that happen? How'd you not faint straight away?" Ino asked eagerly.

Hinata pressed the tips of her fingers together and started to stutter.

"Come on, guys," Sakura said, finally having recovered from her own embarrassment. "You're going to give her a heart attack."

Ino huffed. "I still want to know how the shyest girl in the Konoha Twelve ends up making out with the wildest guy in the village …" She stopped. "Though, come to think of it … who _hasn't_ made out with Kiba?"

She looked around the room and only Temari raised her hand. Ino burst out laughing. "He's such a slut!"

The girls joined her in laughter until finally Temari calmed down and cleared her throat. "Well, Tenten, you're next."

Tenten flashed her eyes toward the ceiling, a thoughtful finger on her lip. After a moment, she brightened. "Never have I ever … had a crush on my sensei."

"Oh come on, Tenten!" Ino complained, taking a deep swig of her beer. "You know Asuma-sensei's freakin' hot. How could I not?"

Tenten just shrugged. She noticed that Temari had also put a finger down, but Sakura was fidgeting.

"Sa-kura … no lying," she warned.

"What, you didn't know?" Ino asked, her eyes shining with faked innocence.

"Know what?"

Tenten, Temari, and even Hinata leaned in closer as Ino pretended to whisper.

"Sakura's got it baaaaaad for the Copy Ninja," she said, then grinned triumphantly when Sakura hid her face in her hands.

"So what if I do?" she mumbled through her palms, still not looking up at her friends.

Temari laughed loudly. "When did this happen?"

"Six months ago," Ino answered for Sakura.

"How?" Tenten wondered. "I mean, not that you can't tell that he has a rockin' bod, but still … you were all about Sasuke."

Sakura peeked out over her fingers, her eyes wide. "I saw his face …" she revealed quietly.

"You what?!" Tenten and Temari shouted at the same time.

"I saw his face," Sakura repeated, lowering her hands. "It was … he's …" She sighed dreamily. "And then there's his attitude, how he's so lazily confident … And he's actually pretty funny when he wants to be … "

"Oh my, you really _do_ have it bad," Temari laughed.

"But I swear, his face … what I wouldn't give to have that—" Sakura started, then cut herself off abruptly as she realized what she was about to say.

But Ino wasn't going to let her off the hook. "Wouldn't give to have what?" she pressed.

Sakura blushed, but the alcohol was flowing through her veins, and she couldn't stop herself from admitting the truth when her friend looked at her like that. "What I wouldn't give to have that face between my legs …" she said slowly, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Hooo-weee," Temari howled. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Lay it all on the table!"

"I bet he's insanely good at it," Tenten agreed, taking a drink. "He's always reading those porn books in public …"

"How _does_ he do that anyway?" Ino wondered. "Have you read them? They're filthy …" She grinned. "And really good …"

The girls laughed, and Ino patted Sakura on the head. "I'm going to go get us some Fireball, and then Sakura is going to tell us how she _really_ feels about our Rokudaime Hokage …"

Ino stood and traipsed off to the kitchen, returning a moment later with a bottle of Fireball whiskey and five shot glasses.

"Bottoms up, girls!" she declared, and they each threw back their shot, then shook their heads.

"Whew!" Sakura breathed. "Those are rough, but so good …"

"Kind of like Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten teased with a wink.

"I wouldn't know …" Sakura said, then smiled deviously. "Though I'd love to find out ..."

They all burst into giggles again.

"I think you should," Ino announced, laughter still in her voice.

"Think I should what?" Sakura asked.

"Find out!"

Sakura's mouth hung open. "You mean, find out what he's like in bed?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Duh … yeah, find out what he's like in bed. I bet he's super lazy and makes you do all the work."

"No way," Tenten cut in. "Have you seen that man when he's focused on something?"

"I-I bet he's whatever you want him to be …" Hinata said softly, and Ino almost literally cleared her ears to make sure she was hearing things right.

"Did you—" she sputtered.

"Hi-na-ta! Welcome to the party!" Temari grinned. "But I think she's right … Kakashi seems like the kind of man who can be anything you want in the bedroom—rough, soft, dominate, submissive, quickies or all day love fests … Damn, now I think _I_ want him."

Sakura glared. "You've got Shikamaru … Kakashi's mine."

Temari just raised an eyebrow. "He's not yours if you never do anything about it …"

"She's right, Forehead," Ino said. "You've got to actually snag him before you can tell any of the rest of us to back off."

"Well, maybe I will then!" Sakura huffed and took a gulp of her beer.

"Sakura's going to seduce the Hokage … what is the world coming to?" Tenten sighed dramatically.

"So how are you going to do it?" Ino asked.

"How?" Sakura murmured. "Hmm … how …"

"Don't worry, girl, we've got your back!" Temari announced. "We'll help you figure out a plan …"

* * *

Three days later, Kakashi was in his office with Sakura, reviewing the hospital budget for the year.

"I don't see where it accounts for field supplies," he murmured, his eyes scanning the page in front of him.

Sakura walked around from the other side of the desk to peer at the paper from behind him.

"Here," she said, reaching out to point at a line, and he couldn't help but notice how close she was … he could feel her arm against his shoulder, and he was pretty sure that that was her breath ghosting across the hairs at the back of his head.

"Ah," he replied, his voice quieter than he intended it to be, because she smelled good, and it wasn't like he hadn't noticed how pretty she had become over the years, and she hadn't moved away.

Why hadn't she moved away?

"Sakura?" he asked quietly, tilting his head just enough to look at her. As expected, she was only a few inches from his face, close enough that he could see the light dusting of freckles over her cheeks and nose.

"Oh! Sorry!" she exclaimed, pulling away and scurrying back around to the opposite side of his desk.

He tried not to miss her warmth as the cool office air chilled his shoulder where her arm had been, and when she looked back up at him, he had to fight not to think about just how green and bright her eyes really were. As he'd had to keep reminding himself over the last year, he didn't need to be having thoughts like that, not about his former student.

"Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi mentally shook his head to bring his focus back to the task at hand.

"I told you not to call me that, Sakura," he sighed, a slight frown marring his features.

She cracked a teasing smile, the kind of teasing smile a woman wore when she was trying to knock you off balance, and he wondered when she'd learned to look like that.

"'Kakashi-sensei' then?" she asked mischievously.

His frown deepened. What was she playing at? She knew how he preferred her to address him … he shouldn't have to remind her.

"No, Sakura, just call me 'Kakashi,'" he said firmly.

"Okay, Ka-ka-shi," she sang, the teasing smile only growing bigger, and for some reason, he found himself fighting a blush.

"All right," he coughed, breaking eye contact. "I think everything is in order."

He pulled out his Hokage stamp and pressed it down on the last page of the document, then brought his gaze back to hers.

"Anything else I can do for you, Sakura?"

He had thought his question an innocent one, but the expression that ran across her face as she gathered up the budget and tucked it into a file folder was nothing short of devious.

"Oh, I'm sure there are things you can do for me, Ka-ka-shi …" she said, practically winking at him. "But I'm good for now. Thanks!"

With that, she sauntered—yes, sauntered—out of the room, and if he were a different man, he would have been left with his mouth literally hanging open.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

"Oh gods, you guys … that was so nerve-racking," Sakura said with an excited smile as she sat down in the chair next to Ino.

"So did you do what we talked about?"

"Did you take any chance you had to touch him?"

"Did he notice?"

Tenten, Temari, and Ino peppered her with questions, and Sakura tried to keep up.

"Yeah, I leaned over his shoulder, and I made sure my arm was touching him, and I breathed softly on his neck …" She giggled. "Oh man, that makes me sound like a creeper."

"You're not a creeper," Temari said matter-of-factly. "You're just trying to get some Hokage ass."

"Temari!" Sakura exclaimed, her cheeks turning red as she glanced around the restaurant. "Someone could hear!"

The Sand kunoichi just shrugged her shoulders, obviously unconcerned by the prospect.

"So _did_ he notice? How'd he react?" Ino asked, interrupting.

"I think he noticed," Sakura replied. "He seemed a little unsettled, and he kind of spaced out there for a minute."

Tenten set down her glass of water. "Do you think he's interested?"

"I don't know," Sakura admitted. "I think it's too early to tell."

Tenten nodded. "What's next on the agenda then?"

Temari, Ino, and Sakura all looked at each other. "The pub!"

* * *

The next time Kakashi encountered Sakura, they were at the local bar. He had gone (late as always) to meet Genma, Shizune, and Kurenai, while Sakura was there with a few of her girl friends. Their booths happened to be adjoining, and Sakura was sitting behind him … or at least she _had been_ sitting behind him until late in the evening when she suddenly turned, draped an arm around his chest, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm drunk, Kakashi …" she sighed, her warm breath tickling his ear in a not unpleasant way.

"I can tell …" he said, somehow keeping his voice indifferent as usual. "You're hanging all over me."

She giggled. "I know."

He tried to ignore the amused looks on Genma and Shizune's faces as they sat across from him. "And why are you doing this again?"

Sakura just brought her other arm around and clasped her hands together until she was holding him in a loose hug.

"You're very hang-on … hang-on-able," she managed to get out before laughing again. "That's not even a word."

Kakashi suddenly had the urge to run his fingers affectionately over her hair—she was surprisingly adorable when she was drunk—but instead, he reached a hand up to grab her wrist with every intention of relieving her arms of their place around his neck.

"Sakura," he said. "Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Yes. Yes, I should go home …" He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Take me, Kakashi."

Oh God, when she said it like that, with her voice almost a whisper and oh so close to his ear …

He groaned internally. What was wrong with him? Why was he hearing innuendo in her words? This was Sakura … drunk Sakura. She was NOT trying to turn him on.

"What about your friends? Can't they take you home?" He gently tried to extricate himself from her hold, but she was having none of it.

"They left," she huffed, tightening her grip, and he could smell the alcohol she had consumed on her breath. She was practically pouting against his neck, and it made him think about things he shouldn't have been thinking about, so he looked back over the shoulder she wasn't resting on in hopes of finding her friends. Sure enough, though, the booth was empty except for her.

What the—why would they just leave her here in this state?

"All right," he sighed. "Let's get you home."

Anything to keep her from continuing to do what she was doing …

He made to get up, but Sakura held fast.

"Sakura, you have to let me go," he said, trying to be patient. He hadn't expected her to affect him this much …

"Don't wanna," she whined, and he heard his tablemates stifle laughs at his expense. He glared at them … or at least gave them a slightly sharper apathetic look than usual.

"Well, you have to, or I can't take you home. You wanted me to take you home, right?"

"Right ... you should take me. Okay." She was starting to sound sleepy, but that didn't stop him from noticing that, yet again, she had dropped "home" from the phrase "take me home," and he didn't _want_ to notice that, because noticing it threatened to give him bad ideas.

He really needed to stop reading _Icha Icha_...

With a weary sigh, he stood, bringing her with him. He was surprised that she had the strength to keep her hold on him when she was that intoxicated, but then again, maybe he shouldn't have been ... she _was_ the Godaime's apprentice. In any case, he moved to the edge of the booth, and then she was dangling from his shoulders in a way that he had to assume was highly comical to any onlookers, and indeed, his companions were chuckling quite loudly.

"Come on," he mumbled, reaching behind him to lock an arm under each of her legs. She managed to help him a little bit before adjusting her head so that she was lying with her cheek instead of her chin on his shoulder, and a moment later, he felt her breathing even out. She'd fallen asleep, and his heart warmed against his will as he started to walk her to the door.

"Wait! Kakashi! Man, your bill …" he heard Genma call out from behind him, but he just smirked and continued outside into the warm summer air. Well, at least she gave him an easy out …

~8~

They reached her apartment after only a short walk, and when Kakashi ruffled her hair to wake herup, he had to fight not to think about how soft it was, how good it would feel between his fingers under other circumstances …

He sighed.

Maybe he'd had a bit too much to drink himself … he was having way too much trouble controlling where his mind went.

"All right, Sakura … you're home now," he said, relieved. In a minute, she would be safely inside her apartment, and he could go home and sleep it off and wake up in the morning with no inappropriate thoughts floating around his head.

But of course, Sakura had other ideas. She slid off of his back to lean against the wall, her eyelids hooded as she looked up at him. "Do you want to come in?" she asked. "I've got some beer in the fridge …"

His brow furrowed slightly. She didn't sound nearly as drunk as she had at the pub, and he decided that the last thing he needed was to have another beer around her. Without him noticing, she had somehow become dangerous.

"No, I think we've both had enough for the night," he said, and Sakura pouted.

He wouldn't admit that the way her bottom lip puffed out made him want to take it between his teeth …

"Okaaaaaay," she sighed. "You're no fun, _old man_."

"First of all, I am not old," he grumbled, but he was determined not to let her manipulate him into going inside. "Second, I'm doing this for your own good." _And a little bit for mine …_ "You should get some sleep."

"Sure, sure," Sakura hummed, clearly expressing her disbelief. " _I_ think you just don't want to spend time with me …"

Her pout grew, and he instinctively backed away from her before he could act on that desire to capture it with his mouth.

"Sakura, we spend plenty of time together already … you're in my office every other day, asking me for something else for the hospital."

She frowned. "That doesn't count," she grumbled, taking a step toward him. "That's work …"

He took another step away from her to keep the distance between them, but then he felt his back hit the wall opposite her door.

Well, shit.

Sakura continued to advance until she was close enough that their clothes almost touched.

"Work is no fun," she declared, pressing her index finger to his chest. "I want to have fun."

She studied her finger as it began tracing a pattern over his shirt. She was drunk; he had to stop this, whatever it was, so, to keep her from continuing to chip away at his resolve, he curled his hand around hers and lifted it away from his chest.

"That's what you have your friends for, isn't it?" he asked pointedly.

Sakura just harrumphed and turned away from him, letting her hand drop out of his hold. "Fine. But you're missing out," she huffed, then looked back at him over her shoulder, a small smile playing upon her lips. "I can be very fun, Hokage-sama …"

Dear god, if he didn't know better, he'd say she was trying to seduce him … but this was Sakura—young, innocent Sakura—not some vixen who wanted her old teacher in her bed.

"I'm sure you can be, Sakura," he found himself saying with a voice in a lower register than he'd like. "Also, I told you not to call me 'Hokage-sama.'" _Especially when you say it like that …_

"Okay, _Kakashi_ ," she acquiesced as she faced him again. She reached out to lightly grab the fabric covering his stomach, then used it to tug herself a little closer. "Thank you for taking me home."

As she spoke, she rose up and placed a soft but undeniable kiss on his cheek, not far enough from his lips to be even remotely comfortable. Combined with her hand fisting in his shirt, it made him want to snake his arm around her waist and pull her in for a real kiss ...

But that would be inappropriate, and she'd probably smack him-she may have been the one initiating the contact between them, but she _was_ rather intoxicated, and he suspected that she wasn't very conscious of what she was doing. She probably had no idea how she was affecting him …

And so he managed to keep his hands to himself, and she turned away after a moment, releasing her hold on his shirt and heading for the door, where she stopped to look back at him one more time.

"Goodnight, Kakashi," she murmured, then went inside, leaving him once again wondering just what in the world was going on.

* * *

Several evenings later, they were at cocktail hour before a diplomatic dinner, Kakashi's least favorite part of being Hokage. For one thing, he couldn't have his book out. For another, he actually had to be social.

"Yes, Hiromi-san, I think that's an excellent idea," he said to the rather plump man standing opposite him. "I'll be sure to bring it up in the next council meeting."

What had the guy been talking about again? He mentally shrugged his shoulders and scanned the room. Stuffy old men in suits everywhere you looked … except—

Suddenly, there was a lovely pink-haired woman in a dark green dress making her way to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura greeted as she arrived beside him. "There's someone over here I'd like you to meet." She turned to the man Kakashi had been talking to and gave him a small bow. "Please excuse us."

The man returned her bow with a short one of his own. "Certainly. I wouldn't want to monopolize the Hokage's time. Hokage-sama." He bowed more deeply to Kakashi, and then Sakura was pulling the silver-haired man away with a hand on his arm.

"So who is it you want me to meet?" Kakashi sighed, allowing himself to be dragged along.

Sakura just gave him a mischievous smirk over her shoulder. "Me."

Kakashi's eyes widened briefly, and then he realized that she was taking them out to the balcony overlooking the hotel gardens. While one part of him was grateful for the rescue, the other was wondering why … she'd never done anything like this before, and they'd been at several of these functions together since she became head of the hospital.

"Sakura, I really should get—" he started, but she just continued to lead him outside and behind one of the wide pillars between the doors. There was no one else on the balcony.

"We can hide here," she whispered, a conspiratorial grin on her face.

"Sakura," he repeated. "I really should be in there …" He grimaced. "As much as I'd rather not be."

"See?" she said happily. "And anyway, you're rescuing me too. Those hospital board members are _really_ boring …"

She still hadn't let go of his arm, and for some reason, he wasn't pointing that out to her.

"Oh, shoot!" she suddenly exclaimed with a light stamp of her foot, and he looked at her in confusion. "I forgot to snag some champagne!"

Kakashi gave her a small smile. "That's probably for the best," he murmured, thinking about the last time they drank around each other.

Sakura must have been too, because she suddenly looked serious.

"You should have come inside the other night, Kakashi," she said quietly, her eyes drifting down to where her hand was on his arm. She started to circle her thumb lightly, and even with the dress shirt and suit jacket between them, Kakashi could feel it.

"What?" he asked a little dumbly, his breath just a bit shorter than he'd like it.

She looked up at him, and there was something in her gaze that screamed 'danger.' Maybe he _hadn't_ been misreading this whole thing … Maybe she really _was_ hitting on him ...

"You should have come inside," Sakura repeated, and he noticed that she'd drifted closer to him. Her body heat reached through his clothes, and he was finding it hard to ignore her perfume and the scent of her that it blended with. She really shouldn't smell so good …

"Why should I have come inside, Sakura?" His voice was low and just a little husky and he knew he shouldn't have asked her that question. He knew he should have removed himself from her touch and gone back into the main room.

But he didn't, and then her hand wandered from his arm to his chest and she stretched up to whisper in his ear.

"I guess you'll never know," she hummed, her voice dark and her breath hot enough to send a jolt of electricity through his body. It didn't help that she pressed herself against him while she spoke… it made him want her in all the ways he'd been telling himself not to want her, and before he knew it, he'd placed his hand on her hip.

He heard a sharp intake of breath at his action, and he swore he could feel her heartbeat racing against his chest as her fingers dug into the fabric of his jacket.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice rough, but he didn't back away from her, and he knew that she noticed that he didn't when she stood up just a little taller in a way that made her breasts slide against his chest.

"I'm trying …" she murmured slowly, her lips still beside his ear, "to turn you on."

He couldn't stop the bolt of arousal that shot down his spine at her words, and his free hand unconsciously reached for her other hip, pulling her in even more tightly. He could feel her breasts smash against the plane of his chest, and oh, how he wished there were no clothes between them ...

He was quickly losing control, and the worst part was that he could barely gather the wherewithal to feel guilty about it, especially when he felt her tongue start to trace the rim of his ear. He groaned at the sensation.

"Do you like that?" she asked, her mouth wrapping around his earlobe as she sucked gently.

"Yes …" he admitted, one hand trailing up over the bare skin of her back and into her hair, where he struggled to keep from ruining her updo as she continued to bite and lick and suck for several long moments before her lips left his ear to kiss down his neck.

He felt her nip lightly there, and he exhaled and leaned his head back to open more of himself to her. He could feel his arousal building, insisting, wanting, and the hand not in her hair slipped to the small of her back. He loved that her dress had such a deep dip, so deep that if he moved his fingers just the tiniest bit, they would be touching the skin of her rear.

But he wouldn't do that, not here. What they were doing was already too much for such a public place …

Just as he was thinking that he should be trying to put a stop to this, Sakura reached both hands up to wrap around his shoulders, and her kisses shifted from his neck to his cheekbones, and even though he knew where she was heading, even though he knew that he should, he didn't pull away.

Instead, when she reached his masked lips, he let her press hers against them, and it was only a moment before he was kissing her back, sliding his mouth over hers, feeling the fabric between them dampen.

"Mmm, Sakura," he hummed, and it felt dirty and delicious all at once to be saying her name while holding her this way …

He really was losing control, and it was because she was making him—with each movement of her body against his, each pass of their mouths over each other, each soft, soft gasp, each moan that escaped her lips, she brought him closer to that edge, closer to forgetting why he shouldn't be doing this at all.

"Hokage-sama," she murmured, slipping her tongue out to run across his bottom lip. "I want to kiss you for real …"

Her words made him stiffen with desire, and another thread of control snapped as he squeezed her waist.

"I told you not to call me that," he scolded darkly, then kissed her again, this time with more insistence, more roughness, but she met him move for move, and his fingers grasped at her hair, her back as he felt himself hardening against her stomach. He hadn't imagined that she would feel this good …

Suddenly, Sakura pulled away and looked at him with her big green eyes, a teasing smile quirking up one of the corners of her mouth.

"Will you punish me if I do … _Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma_?" she asked coyly.

Gods, what was she trying to do to him? She was definitely not the innocent Sakura he'd thought she was … no, the Sakura he had his arms around, the Sakura whose mouth had tangled with his own—that Sakura was a full-fledged woman who knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

And apparently she wanted him.

Almost against his will, his hand slipped down past the small of her back to grab hold of one perfect globe, and then he jerked her closer as he leaned down to brush his lips against her ear.

"Do you _want_ to be punished, Sakura?" he asked darkly, and he was rewarded with a gasp and her fingers tugging on his hair. He couldn't help but kiss her again then, as deeply as he could with the fabric of his mask between them, and she responded eagerly.

"What would you do to me?" she breathed, breaking away to bare her neck to him. "Tell me what you'd do to me, Hokage-sama …"

Kakashi groaned as he grew even harder, and his hold on her rear tightened. He was going to hell for this, and he didn't even care.

"I would tear this dress off of you, Sakura …" he said sensuously into her ear. "And I would make you get on your hands and knees on my bed, make you stick this pert little ass high in the air so I could appreciate it fully before I spanked you …" She whimpered. "And then I would order you to call me 'Kakashi' with each smack until you couldn't help but moan my name into the sheets …"

His voice trailed off.

"And then what?" she asked, her voice breathless and dripping with desire.

It made him want to flash them away from this place, to take her to his bedroom and do everything he'd said he would do and more, but he couldn't. Cocktail hour would be over soon, and people would be wondering where the Hokage was. In fact, they were probably already wondering, and it wouldn't be long before someone came looking for him out on the balcony. He couldn't have anyone finding them in such a compromising position, not when they were supposed to be working, not when she was fourteen years his junior and his former student besides. He had to stop … but he couldn't resist teasing her one last time, so he ran his masked tongue along the line of her neck up to her ear.

"I guess you'll never know …" he murmured with a smirk, and then he let her go and backed away. When she looked up at him, clearly confused by his sudden change, he explained, his voice serious, "We're going to get caught if we keep this up ... I'm sure dinner is about to begin."

"Oh ... right …" Sakura said. Her eyes dropped down to the proof of his arousal, then flicked back up to his. "What are you going to do about that?"

There was a hint of a smug grin on her lips, and he wanted to drag her back to him to kiss it off—the little minx—but he didn't. "I'll just think about Gai naked, and it should—yep, there it goes."

Sakura laughed, and he smiled under his mask.

"Shall we go then?" he asked, gesturing in the direction of the ballroom.

She nodded, and they started to head back, but just before they left the balcony, Sakura stopped and turned to him.

"Someday, I bet I _will_ know what you would do to me, Kakashi," she said, then bit her lip innocently. "And I bet it won't be because you _told_ me …"

She gave him a meaningful look before walking away, leaving Kakashi there to deal with the beginnings of another erection.

* * *

"Oh, my god, you actually kissed him?" Ino shouted as she jumped up from her couch. "I can't believe you _actually_ kissed Hatake Kakashi! That man is as elusive as they come!"

Sakura blushed as she took off her high heels before walking into Ino's living room. "I mean, it was through his mask, so I don't know if that really counts …"

"No, it counts … it definitely counts," Ino said firmly. "How long was it? Did you do anything else? Was it good?"

"Pig … it was amazing. He smelled so good, and his hands were all along my back and in my hair and even my ass. And what he said … oh gods, what he said …" Sakura flopped backward so she was lying on the other couch and sighed heavily. "I wish we hadn't had to stop."

Ino sat down again and leaned in eagerly. "What did he say?"

Sakura rose up onto her elbows to look at her friend. "Well, I was just teasing him at first … calling him 'Hokage-sama'—"

"That's so kinky …" Ino cut in with a grin.

Sakura blushed again. "Whatever. So he told me not to call him that, and I asked him if he would punish me if I did—"

Ino's eyebrows shot up. "Damn, girl! You really asked him that?"

"Well, really I was just teasing, but then he put his mouth to my ear, and his voice was so deep, and I swear, Pig, I could have come from that alone …" Sakura's eyes closed as she remembered earlier that night.

"So what'd he say?"

"He asked me if I _wanted_ to be punished, like he would totally punish me if I did … I think Hinata was right about him being whatever you wanted him to be …"

"Man … you lucked out," Ino said with a sigh. "Not that Sai isn't good or anything, because he is … but this just sounds like … Kakashi-sensei just sounds like such a _man_. Like Sai and Kiba and Sasuke and Naruto—they're all still boys when you compare them to him."

"I know, Pig. He's incredible …" Sakura agreed, but a moment later, her face fell. "I don't know if that was it, though … like maybe he just got caught up in the moment or something, and now he's not going want to have anything to do with me. We didn't talk after the dinner."

Ino frowned. "Why not?"

Sakura dropped her gaze to the floor. "He left before I could get to him … do you think he was ashamed, Pig? Do you think he hates me now?"

"No, no, I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Ino reassured her. "He probably just needs some time to figure things out … but I bet that he won't be able to resist you for long, not if tonight was any indication."

Sakura looked skeptical. "Hopefully …"

"Maybe you should give him a couple of days before you go see him again?"

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "I don't have a good excuse right now anyway."

"Then it's settled. But the next excuse you get, you'll go to him, and we'll see how long he can escape your charms …"

* * *

Kakashi sighed. He knew that chakra signature outside his door, and he wondered if it was too late for him to escape through the window …

He hadn't been avoiding Sakura per se the last few days; he'd just been staying away from places he knew she liked to go. But now she was here, waiting for an audience with the Hokage, and he couldn't ignore her.

He sighed again, then called out for her to come in.

"Sakura," he said, trying to remain professional, however hard that was to do in front of a woman who had flat-out told him that she was trying to turn him on, a woman who had pressed her body against his and asked him if he'd punish her, a woman whose mouth he'd wanted to ravage—whose mouth he _still_ wanted to ravage—without a mask in the way. He cleared his throat. "What can I do for you today?"

"Um," she started.

He noted that she seemed to be a little nervous, and he couldn't help but feel satisfied by that … at least he wasn't the only one who didn't know where to go from here. At least he wasn't the only one unsettled by their apparently mutual attraction to one another, by the fact that they had, for all intents and purposes, made out at a diplomatic function ...

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked up at her to find the ghost of a knowing smile on her face. He tried not to scowl. Minx. "Sorry … what were you saying?"

"I was saying that the old codgers on the board have an issue with you not attending their meetings," she said.

Kakashi frowned. "I have you to attend in my place."

Sakura matched his frown. "Yes, well, apparently that's not enough. They don't trust that I'm advocating sufficiently with you … as if I don't care about the hospital more than all of them combined." She let out a little growl that he couldn't help but find cute. "Anyway," she continued, her voice still grumbling. "I have a motion here from them to change the rules to force you to attend the meetings in person. You have to sign or reject it, though I'll warn you that even if you reject it, it's going to pass."

Kakashi sighed. "Bring it here."

He wasn't surprised when she walked around to his side of the desk … this _was_ the game she was playing, he recognized now. He knew that she would set the paper on his desk, making sure that she touched him as she did so, making sure that she got close enough for him to smell her, to feel her heat. He knew that she would do this, and she did, but this time, instead of just her arm against his shoulder, she leaned down far enough that he could feel her breasts brushing his tricep.

It made him want to tilt his head back and suck on her neck, to pull her onto his lap and push up into her—

Shit …

"So here you'll see where they've all signed in favor." She gestured toward an area of the paper, and her breasts moved against his arm as she did.

"Sakura," he said, his voice warning.

She turned to look at him, her face the picture of innocence, even as he felt the softness of her bosom cradling his bicep. "Yes, Kakashi?"

He wanted to kiss her. Her lips were so pink, so plump, and right there for him to take ...

"You're playing a dangerous game," he murmured, lifting his gaze from her mouth to her eyes … her big, beautiful, green eyes that threatened to swallow him whole.

Her brow furrowed. "I'm not playing any games."

"No?" he wondered, an eyebrow raised. "Then what is this about?" He moved his arm forward and back, causing her breasts to jiggle.

Though he hadn't really expected her to, she didn't pull away. Instead, she stayed in place as her mouth curled up into a half-smile. "You don't like it?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with the arm not currently nestled in her warm flesh. "That's beside the point," he sighed.

"I think it _is_ the point," she countered, and then finally she stood straight, but instead of leaving as he'd half hoped she would do, she pushed his chair back so that she could step between him and his desk.

That simple movement taxed the control he was attempting to hold over their situation, whatever it was, and as he let his legs fall apart to help her come closer, his two hands slid around to the backs of her thighs without his permission.

His eyes locked on hers.

"Anyone could come in," he said quietly, trying to scare her away even as his fingers trailed up from her thighs, over the curve of her rear, along her spine to the middle of her back, where he pressed her forward to bring her chest closer to his face—close enough for him to see her distended nipples through her bindings and through her shirt, close enough for him to take one of those nipples between his masked teeth.

When he did, she let out a soft moan, and her hands sank into his hair.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked, his voice low and gravelly as he left one hand splayed between her shoulder blades while the other reached around to grasp the neglected breast. He flicked his thumb over its peak and sat up a little bit straighter, pulled her down a little bit lower so he could trail his mouth from her chest up to her collarbone, then to her neck, where he bit her lightly.

"Or is this what you wanted?" he pressed, sliding his masked mouth across her pulse point, along her jawline, up her chin to hover over her lips. "Did you want me to kiss you?"

Sakura moved her head closer until their mouths just barely touched. "I want you to take off that infernal mask," she said with no hint of hesitation. "And then I want your lips on mine." She gave him a little peck. "I want you to kiss me with all the need and desire you're feeling." She flicked her tongue out over his bottom lip.

He brushed his nose against hers, breathed in her every exhale. "And what if I'm not feeling any need and desire?"

She kissed him again, and he couldn't help but kiss her back.

"You are," she murmured confidently into his mouth as she curled her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck.

"Fuck," he groaned, and, without leaning back from her at all, he tugged down his mask. His bare lips were then giving hers the lightest of kisses, and their breath mingled together as he debated for another long moment before finally slanting his mouth over hers.

Gods, the difference was incredible …

"Mm … I'm never kissing you with the mask on again," he breathed between sliding his tongue along her lips and dipping it shallowly between them.

She arched her body into his as she caught his tongue between her teeth and licked it, and when she released him, he angled his head to plunder her mouth more deeply. He nipped and nibbled her lips and stroked her tongue with his and held her tightly to him, and he could hear her quiet sounds of pleasure, his own quiet sounds of pleasure, as they kissed. A part of him worried that someone else might hear—the other part was turned on by the thought that someone else might hear.

Control slipping yet again, he broke the kiss and spun her in his arms until her back was facing him, and then he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Kakashi …" she gasped, automatically leaning her head back onto his shoulder.

He pressed a series of open-mouthed kisses along the side of her neck while both hands reached around to cup a breast, then rolled and tweaked her nipples between finger and thumb. When she let out a little "oh!" at the sensation, he squeezed her harder and jerked his hips up to let her know exactly what she did to him.

"Do you feel me?" he growled into the curve between her neck and her shoulder. "Do you feel what you've done to me with all your little touches and your teasing words?"

She nodded, breathless, and he licked and sucked his way up to her ear, where he took her lobe between his teeth, alternately tugging on it it and laving it with his tongue while small, panting moans continued to fall from her lips. His desire began to overwhelm him … he knew that they needed to stop—seriously, someone could come by at any minute—but he found himself unable to put an end to it. Really, it was all he could do not to bend her over and take her against his desk, especially when he suspected that she would be only too happy to let him …

He groaned at the thought, and his hold on her breasts tightened.

"Spread your legs," he commanded, his voice barely more than a rasp, and as she followed his order, he brought his legs closer together until she was effectively straddling him, and then he widened them again, taking hers with them.

"Mm … but I'm so exposed like this," Sakura protested with a moan, and she was right … Kakashi looked at the door facing directly across from them and knew that if anyone walked in just then, they would get an eyeful … a clothed eyeful, but an eyeful nonetheless, especially when she lifted her hands to help him massage her breasts.

It made him even hotter for her.

"Yes, you are," he said darkly into her ear. "Keep touching your breasts."

With that directive, he left one hand with hers while the other glided over her stomach to the space between her legs, and there he ran his fingers along her inner thighs in a slow, torturous, barely-there touch over and over again, always avoiding the place he knew was waiting for him.

"Please ..." she begged, squirming in his hold and pinching her nipple even harder.

He let his other hand drop from her breast until he had one on each thigh, and then he squeezed her tightly.

"I don't think so, Sakura …" he whispered, smirking against her neck. "You still need to be punished for calling me 'Hokage-sama'."

He heard her laugh lightly as he trailed his fingers up to run along the pantylines on either side of her lower lips, relishing the way her hips rocked against his cock, trying to get him where she wanted him.

"I thought you were going to spank me for that … _Hokage-sama_ ," she teased even as her breaths shortened with need.

At that, he bit her sharply, sharply enough to draw a small "ah!" from her lips. " _Kakashi_ , Sakura … call me _Kakashi_."

"Will you touch me if I do?" she asked, her voice coated with desire. "Will you touch me _here_?" One of her hands drifted from her breast to slide a finger down the slit between her legs, and she gasped as she reached that most sensitive part of her. "It would feel so good … your hands are so big and so rough and so warm …"

"Sakura …" he growled, and he felt his willpower leaving him as he semi-consciously reached out to drape his hand over hers, to place his index finger alongside her index finger and guide her in stroking herself in earnest. He wanted to arouse her so much that he could feel her bundle of nerves through her panties and her shorts, to bring her so close to that edge—and then to tip her over it without ever removing an article of clothing. He wanted to hear her breathless, have her helpless, boneless in his arms.

Just the thought had him straining against his pants.

While the hand on hers continued to rub circles around her covered sex, occasionally pressing in where he knew her opening was, the other danced along the edge of her panties where they met her inner thigh, teasing her, testing her, and it wasn't long before he could feel her arousal through her shorts.

"You're wet, Sakura," he bit out, his own desire threatening to overwhelm him.

"You're making me wet," she replied, panting as her finger picked up speed. He ducked his own finger into her entrance nearly as far as he could go with the fabric in the way, and she took in a sharp breath. "Gods, you feel good, Kakashi ..."

He pushed his finger in even deeper, and he felt her inner walls beginning to pulse around him as he stroked her.

"Are you going to come, Sakura?" he murmured into her ear. "Are you going to come here, in my office, while people walk around right outside?"

He felt himself growing even harder at the idea, and he wished that he were inside of her. She was so wet, so ready for him … he imagined he could slide right into her heat, could thrust in and out of her with ease …

"Yes," she gasped, her hips moving against their hands, her ass rolling over his erection. "Yes, Kakashi ..."

It took everything he had not to come right then. Instead, he took her pulse point between his teeth and sucked hard. Along with her finger on her clit and his finger half inside of her, it must have been enough, because the next thing he knew, her breath caught, and she stiffened in his arms, and then her hips trembled with the force of her orgasm.

"Oh, shit …" she moaned, her walls spasming around his finger. "Shit …"

"Keep coming," he ordered roughly as he removed his other hand from her pantyline to grasp his cock and stroke it through his pants. He knew he couldn't come, not right now, but it felt so good, and he wanted to remember every moment of this for when he could. "God … dammit, you turn me on," he growled, and then he had to stop jerking himself off for fear of actually orgasming and having to deal with cum-covered pants.

Sakura seemed to come down from her high at the same time he let go of his cock, but instead of slumping down in his arms the way he expected her to, she tilted her head up and kissed his jaw. He leaned down to meet her mouth, and they shared a long kiss that did nothing to help his erection.

"Do you want to come, Kakashi?" she asked when they broke apart. Her eyes were on his, and he could see the embers of desire still burning within them.

Caught off-guard by her question and the way she was looking at him, he barely heard her question. "What?" he asked.

"Do you want to come?" she repeated. "If you want me to, I'll make you come …"

As she spoke, she slid off of his lap and turned around until she was kneeling on the ground in front of him.

Oh, god … was she going to—?

His cock twitched at the thought of her warm mouth around him, and he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Sakura …" he murmured, though he was unsure whether it was to stop her or to encourage her. They _were_ still in his office, and someone _could_ still come in at any moment, but he was so hard, and she was so beautiful, and she was on her knees between his legs, offering him release.

He couldn't resist.

She seemed to recognize when he gave up any protest, because she curled her fingers around the waistband of his pants and slowly pulled them off enough to reveal his straining cock.

"Mm …" she hummed, her eyes focused on his erection. "You're so hot, Hokage-sama."

He couldn't even bring himself to correct her, and if he were truly honest with himself, the title only added to the heat coursing through his body as she brought one hand up to grasp him. While she gave him a few slow strokes, she lowered her head until he could feel her breath ghosting along his sensitive length, and then she looked up at him, hand wrapped around him, lips parted and ready to take him inside, and he swore he had never seen that combination of innocence and experience in any woman's eyes before. It was unbelievably sexy, and when she let her tongue slip out of her mouth right in front of his cock—a millimeter away from touching it—he had the thought that he could see her like this every day for the rest of his life and not get tired of it.

"Sakura …" he said quietly, his voice both aroused and affectionate.

She took that as her cue to lick slowly up the underside of his length, tracing the vein that ran from the base to the head. Her tongue was wet and soft as it alternately applied and removed pressure, and his cock began to weep with precum before she even reached the tip.

"Oh fuck …" he groaned, his hold on her hair tightening when she finally took him into her mouth. "Fuck, you feel good."

She was wrapping her lips around him to suck more of him in, and he was struggling not to push up into her when suddenly there was a knock on his door. They both froze, her with her mouth around his cock, him with his fingers buried in her hair.

Shit …

"Yes?" he called out, hoping he didn't sound as breathless as he was.

"Hokage-sama, there's urgent news from Suna." It was Kotetsu.

"Can it wait a few minutes?" Kakashi asked, his voice strained as Sakura bobbed her head lightly. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Well … no, sir, I don't think so. It's a message from Gaara-sama himself."

Shit.

"All right, just a minute …"

Kakashi looked down at the woman between his legs—the woman who had resumed sucking on him as he talked, keeping him hard where he otherwise would have softened.

"Get under my desk," he ordered urgently. "And stop doing that …" He paused, then added, "For now."

Sakura did as she was told, releasing her hold on him and scooting under his desk. Never had he been more grateful that the desk was solid, with no gap between it and the floor. No one would see her, he thought, and somehow that knowledge added to his arousal … the idea that she was under his desk, that he was exposed and her mouth was waiting for him, all while someone else was in the room.

Fuck … he really was a pervert.

"Okay," he said, doing his best to tamp down his desire. "Come in."

Kotetsu opened the door, followed by Izumo and the ninja he assumed had received the message in the first place.

"All right, what do we have?" he sighed, and Kotetsu reached out to give him the paper.

Kakashi took the message from Kotetsu's outstretched hand and tried to ignore the fact that he could feel Sakura's warm breath on his cock, her hands on his thighs, tried—and failed—to stop it from keeping him hard.

What was wrong with him? Still being turned on even with other people in the room … or maybe _because_ there were other people in the room …

He could just imagine the looks on their faces were they to find Sakura there, to find him with his pants half down while he was supposed to be working … he could imagine the looks, and it thrilled him in a way he never would have expected of himself.

And then, as he opened the sealed letter, there it was … her tongue on his length once again. He nearly choked at the unexpected sensation, but he was able to brush it off as a cough.

"Are you okay, Hokage-sama?" Izumo asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kakashi managed, even though he wasn't fine at all. How could he be fine when a gorgeous woman wrapped her mouth around his cock from under his desk?

He attempted to skim the letter, but he couldn't focus with Sakura sucking him off, with her feminine hand stroking him up and down as her lips followed along. She was so wet and so warm, and she pressed in all the right places, and oh gods … he was going to come. He was going to come right in front of three of his subordinates.

He desperately tried to rein in his orgasm, desperately tried to keep from sweating, from groaning, but then she squeezed him just a little bit harder, sucked him in just a little bit deeper, and he knew he was done for.

"Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi looked up at Kotetsu, doing his best to appear normal, but he was barely seeing the men in front of him, and when Sakura went down on him one more time, he felt his balls tighten, and then he had to bite back a grunt as he started to come.

"Fuck," he ground out, his hands curling around the paper.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure you're alright?" Izumo asked again, nearing his desk.

Kakashi held up a hand to stop him. "I'm fine …" he hissed, turning his eyes to the message as his cum continued to shoot down Sakura's throat. "Just—just a little back pain."

A few glorious moments later, his orgasm subsided, and he took in a deep breath and straightened up, Sakura's mouth still wrapped around his softening cock.

He unrumpled the paper in his hand, and finally, he managed to see the letter in front of him properly.

"This is in code," he said, holding back a growl. They interrupted him to give him a letter that still needed to be decoded? "Please take it to the cipher team and report back as soon as they have it translated."

"Yes, sir." Izumo stepped up to take the letter, and then the three men left his office, and he slumped back into his chair with a sigh before looking down at the woman between his legs. She wore a slight smirk that became a full smirk as she finally released him from her mouth, and even though he was frustrated with her, he couldn't help that the sight of his cock slipping out from between her lips was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

"Dammit, Sakura, what were you thinking?" he asked gruffly, tucking himself into his pants as he rolled his chair back so she could stand up.

"I'm sorry … I couldn't help it," she said, shrugging her shoulders apologetically. "You were right there, and you were so hard, you were twitching, even with everyone in the room ..."

He scowled, but still wrapped his hands around her waist when she sat down on his lap. "It could have waited …" he grumbled, then cracked the slightest of smiles. "I can't believe you did that."

She shot him a wide, mischievous grin. "It was so hot though …" she sighed, leaning in to place her mouth by his ear. "It made me want to come again."

Even with as recent as his orgasm had been, his cock pulsed at her words, at the idea that she got turned on by sucking him off under his desk.

"You are hazardous to my health," he told her, then dragged her into a long kiss.

When they finally separated, she gave him a peck on the nose and stood. "I should go before anyone else comes in … or just comes, as the case may be." She gave him a quick wink. "I'll see you later, Kakashi."

He couldn't gather his thoughts enough to speak before she'd poofed out of the room. That had been … he hadn't expected any of that. But he did agree with her that what they'd done was incredibly hot, if extremely risky. Just thinking about it made his desire for her spike, and he wondered, not for the first time, exactly what he'd gotten himself into. What were they doing? How long would this game last?

And what would remain of their friendship when—if?—it ended?

* * *

"You did _what_?" Ino asked, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Don't tell the other girls, please …" Sakura begged. "I wanted this to be private, but I had to talk to someone about it."

"I get it, I get it," Ino said, surprise still written all over her face. "My lips are sealed."

"I mean, we can tell them I kissed him again, no mask this time. But the other stuff …"

"'The other stuff' … like you giving our Hokage head under his desk … in his office … while _other people were there_?!" Ino screeched. "I can't believe it. I knew you were brazen, but this goes beyond …" Suddenly, she stopped pacing around her living room and faced Sakura. "Was it as fucking hot as it sounds?"

Sakura flushed. "You have no idea …" Her voice trailed off, and her brow furrowed. "What am I going to do, Pig? How am I going to face him after that? Everything was fine in the moment, but now … what if he just thinks I'm a slut?"

Ino sat down next to her on the couch. "Well, Forehead, for one thing, you should have thought about that _before_ you stuck his dick in your mouth …"

"I know …" Sakura moaned, putting her head in her hands. "That wasn't supposed to happen …" She looked up at her friend. "But it's like, when we're together, it's just … I lose my mind, Pig. Like I'm some other person … confident, sexy. He makes me feel that way. He makes me feel like I can do anything, like _we_ can do anything."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Ino asked, confused.

"Yeah, but maybe he doesn't feel that way. I mean, maybe I'm just sex to him …"

"Maybe he thinks _he's_ just sex to _you_ , did you ever think about that? Seriously, have you guys talked at all?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, not really …"

"Then I think you need to … The next thing you need to do is talk to him," Ino said, grasping Sakura by the hand. "You'll figure it out … Kakashi-sensei doesn't seem like the type of guy to do that with just anyone."

Sakura gazed down at the floor. "Yeah, maybe. I mean, I hope …"

"You have doubles at the hospital the next two days, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Okay, so you take that time and figure out what you're going to say to him, and then three days from now, you find him, and you say it," Ino said. "And you don't just jump his bones."

Sakura nodded again, a little more slowly. "And I don't just jump his bones."

* * *

Kakashi was … bothered.

He hadn't seen Sakura in two days, and he was beginning to wonder if she'd just gotten what she needed, just had her thrill and that was that.

But no, she didn't seem like that type of girl …

Then again, she also hadn't seemed like the type of girl to go down on him in his office …

Gods, that had been sexy. Especially in retrospect, especially knowing that they didn't actually get caught, what they'd done—what she'd done—had been so fucking sexy.

But maybe that was it … maybe that was all she'd wanted ...

He didn't like the way that thought made his stomach twist.

Kakashi was still pondering all this when he realized that he'd reached the door to his apartment and that there was someone sitting just outside of it.

"Sakura?" he asked, and his voice seemed loud in the quiet of the hallway.

"It's me," she answered softly as she stood up and walked over to him.

As she approached, he felt the urge to brush her hair behind her ear and even started to reach out for her, but without knowing what she was there for, he thought it best to keep his hands to himself and let his arm drop back down to his side.

"I was wondering what happened to you," he said instead.

"I had doubles at the hospital," she explained, fidgeting a little with her hands.

He nodded, then went to unlock his door. "Do you want to come in?"

"Okay."

If he were honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he was nervous inviting her in. He could tell that she'd come to talk, not to hop into his bed, but with the way things had been going between them, he couldn't be sure that that wouldn't happen … and he couldn't be sure how he would feel about it if it did. He knew that he wanted her, and she seemed to want him, but was that it? Was that all this was?

The thought that it might be made him feel a little hollow.

"I'm going to make tea. Would you like some?" he asked, trying to sound his usual indifferent self as he walked through the door. She followed him.

"Sure."

They made their way to his kitchen, where Kakashi filled the kettle and placed it on the stove. "I only have plain green tea … is that okay?"

"That's fine," she replied with a small smile, then turned her back to him to open the cabinet.

He couldn't help trailing his eyes over her curves as she stretched up to grab two cups … in these close quarters, he was hyper-aware of her, of the way she smelled, of the lines of her body, and before he could stop himself, he was behind her, one hand on her hip as the other reached above her for the cups.

"Kakashi …" she whispered, lowering her hand but not stepping away from him.

He pulled down the cups and set them on the counter as he nuzzled her neck.

"You smell so good …" he murmured, his masked mouth brushing against her skin.

She let out a small sound, somewhere between a sigh and a moan, and tilted her head to the side to give him better access. "I'm not supposed to be doing this …" she said, but still she didn't push him away.

"Not supposed to be doing what?" he asked, kissing the space where her neck met her shoulder.

"I'm not supposed to just jump your bones … Ino told me so."

Kakashi wanted to laugh at her choice of expression, but the very thought of having her like that, of being between her legs, thrusting in and out of her, sent a heat through his veins that stifled the humor, and instead he nibbled lightly just below her ear. "So you talk about me with your friends?"

She nodded and leaned back into him.

"What do you tell them?" he asked, his voice low as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I tell them how much you turn me on …" she admitted, and he felt his desire growing.

"What else?"

"I tell them how you make me lose my mind …"

He chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest. "We're even on that … I've never let anyone do what you did to me the other day, never even thought about it."

Sakura looked up at him over her shoulder. "No?" she asked quietly, and he saw a vulnerability in her eyes that tugged at his heart.

"Not even close," he confirmed with a crooked grin, then kissed her lightly on the nose.

A blush darkened her cheeks as she broke eye contact. "I wondered if—I thought maybe …"

He hadn't seen her this shy since before that day she'd first leaned over him at his desk. He had to admit that it was appealing in its own way … he definitely loved the confident Sakura who came on to him easily, who coaxed him into doing things he would never normally do, but this Sakura was endearing too, and he couldn't help but hold her a little more tightly.

"You're the only one who's ever tempted me that much, Sakura," he said seriously.

He saw her cheeks widen in a smile, even though she kept her gaze averted. "You too …" she confessed. "You're the only one who makes me act like that."

His heart thumped loudly at her admission, and he pulled down his mask, then lifted her chin to kiss her. She responded without hesitation, turning in his arms and wrapping hers around his neck.

He had just opened his mouth to deepen the kiss when the kettle whistled from behind them. With a resigned laugh, he smiled against her lips before giving her one last peck and stepping back to remove the kettle from the stove.

"Do you still want tea?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

"Come here," she said.

She beckoned him with a fingertip and a light in her eyes, and he had to grin as he followed her command … the little minx was back.

When he reached her, she slid her hands around his waist and pulled him close. "Do you know what else I told my friends?" She looked up at him with big, innocent eyes.

He met her gaze with a hooded one of his own. "What?" She bit her bottom lip, and he couldn't help but lift his thumb to press the soft flesh where it poked out from behind her teeth. "What did you tell them, Sakura?"

She released her lip and slid her tongue out to languidly trace a circle around the tip of his thumb. He pushed it ever-so-slightly into her mouth, and she wrapped her lips around it and sucked gently before letting it go. "I told them I want to find out how you are in bed …"

His eyes darkened, and his voice grew rougher. "Is that so?"

She nodded, and he cupped her cheek as he leaned down until their lips were almost touching.

"I think I can oblige …" he murmured, then captured her mouth with his own.

The kiss was lazy and deliberate, and he felt it down to his toes as he angled his head first this way and then that. She met him each time, letting their tongues touch before taking hers back, only to return it a moment later. One of his hands threaded itself through her hair, while the other traced a path down her side to the small of her back, where he pressed into her to mold their bodies together as he unconsciously rocked his growing erection into her stomach.

"Sakura …" he groaned, then thrust his tongue past her teeth to explore her mouth as both hands left their places to make their way to her thighs. He grasped onto the flesh there before gripping hard to lift her up and set her down on the counter.

She immediately hooked her legs around his waist and moaned as his cock hit her covered core. "Kakashi …"

He continued to roll his hips into hers, making sure his length passed over her clit with each movement, while he raised one hand to grab her breast. He pinched her nipple between his finger and thumb, then twisted lightly. She gasped into his mouth, and he skimmed his hand up from her chest to the back of her head, where he tugged on her hair to break the kiss and bare her throat to him. He laid a series of open-mouthed kisses up the side of her neck to her ear and then down again until he reached the zipper at junction of her collarbones.

He brought both hands up to slowly unzip her shirt, and upon reaching the bottom, he shrugged it off of her shoulders and kissed her again before reaching behind her to undo her bindings, all the while never stopping the rocking motion of his hips. When she was finally exposed to him, he ducked his head down to take a nipple between his lips.

"So beautiful …" he murmured against her breast, and he felt her fingers dig into his hair.

He returned his mouth to hers, and their kisses grew urgent as their hips met again and again. After several long minutes of just kissing and moving together, he picked her up and carried her the dozen or so feet to his bedroom, where he set her down on his bed. He stood at the foot for a moment to appreciate the sight of her half-naked body, but eventually his need started to overtake him again and he had to reach down to grasp his erection through his pants.

"Take off your shorts," he commanded, stroking himself slowly. "I want to see you."

Her eyes focused on the movement of his hand, Sakura hooked her fingers into the waistband of her shorts and lifted her hips to tug them off.

"Panties too," Kakashi said, his eyes dark.

She followed his directive, and then she was completely bare before him, and he felt himself harden impossibly more.

"Open your legs," he ordered, his grip on his cock tightening.

Raising her eyes to his, she let her legs fall apart, revealing neatly cropped, light pink curls already damp with her arousal. Unable to help it at that sight, he ducked his hand into his pants and gave himself a few strong tugs bare skin to bare skin, then shot her a wicked smirk.

"On your hands and knees."

She bit back a smile and slowly obeyed him, taking her time to let him see every part of her as she turned and stuck her ass in the air.

"That's it," he hissed, and he finally had to let himself go to keep from coming.

Feeling suddenly much too warm, he pulled his shirt off and began to approach the bed. When he got there, he gave her waiting ass a good smack and was pleased when she jumped and let out a surprised grunt. He smacked her again, then pushed down his pants, revealing his rock-hard cock.

"I guess you were right, Sakura …" he said, his voice low and amused as he ran the head of his cock along her wet slit. "You _are_ going to find out what else I would do to you …"

She moaned and dropped her head as he rubbed circles around her clit, and then, without warning, he slammed into her.

She cried out, and he thought he'd never heard a sexier sound in his life. He slid fully out of her, then slammed into her again … and again … and again, each time drawing a pleased sound from her mouth.

"You're so hot," he growled, changing his movements to shallow thrusts until he was grinding against her more than pounding into her, and he was rewarded with the tightening of her walls around him.

"Kakashi …" she moaned, moving her hips in time with his. He reached around to circle her clit with two rough fingers, and the sensation of his own hand touching his balls as he ground into her had his arousal building even higher.

"You feel fucking amazing," he groaned, and her inner walls began to pulse around him as her cries grew louder.

He knew she was close, so, never stopping the movement of his fingers on her clit, he began pounding into her again, rougher and rougher with each thrust until finally he felt her grip him hard. He gave her ass one more good slap, and then she was shouting his name as her orgasm spilled out of her onto his cock, onto his hand, onto the bed.

It took everything he had not to come with her.

Slowing his movements, he reached for her hair and used it to tug her up until her back was flush with his chest and he could nip at her neck. He continued to slide into her as he sucked on her pulse point and massaged her breasts. The new position had him hitting a different spot, and he heard her breathing pick up again before he kissed his way up to her chin and she turned back to meet his mouth with her own. Their tongues tangled, and he rolled her nipples between his fingers, hearing her stifled moans and letting out low growls of his own.

After several long minutes of just kissing and thrusting gently into her, he broke away.

"On your back," he said, his voice quiet and his eyes tender as he gazed down at her.

She did as instructed, and he followed her until she was lying with her head on his pillow and him between her legs. Eyes locked on hers, he reached down between them to align himself with her entrance, and then he rocked inch by inch into her once more. When he could go no further, he stopped and gave her a soft kiss.

"You really are beautiful," he murmured, and she blushed, then kissed him again.

He began to pick up the pace, and soon they were moving together in perfect synchrony, her hips rising to meet his as his descended to meet hers, one of his hands on her hip, the other in her hair as both of hers dug into his lower back. They were pressed as tightly together as two people can be, and the kisses they shared were deep and languid and then more and more urgent as the desire built between them.

Nearing his end but needing her to come first, Kakashi left her mouth to bite and suck on her neck as he reached down between them and rubbed her clit. He began thrusting into her harder and harder, and he felt her nails grasp harshly at his back, then his shoulders, then his hair.

"Fuck, Sakura," he groaned, slamming into her again. "I'm going to come soon …"

He was suddenly bombarded with the memory of coming into her mouth while three other ninjas looked on, oblivious, and the desire it struck him with was almost like being literally punched in the gut … her mouth had been so hot, so wet, just like she was now, and her hand had gripped him so tightly as she stroked him …

"I need you to come," he said desperately. "Oh, fuck, I need you to come …"

"Kakashi …" she breathed. "I'm so close … harder …"

He swallowed her words with his mouth as he jerked his hips roughly into hers, filling her with his cock over and over, lifting her hips higher and higher, until finally he hooked both of her legs over his shoulders.

"Oh gods, yes," she cried at the new position, breaking away from his kiss. "Yes …"

He slammed into her again and again, and soon her inner walls were fluttering around him.

"I'm gonna come, Kakashi …" she panted. "I'm gonna—"

"Yes," he growled, barely aware that he was even speaking. "Yes, Sakura. Come with me …"

His movements grew erratic, and she started tightening around him like a vice. He felt his cock twitch once, then twice, and then his cum was shooting up into her, stream after stream of hot seed.

"Fuck, I'm coming …" he hissed, and he felt her nails dig into his shoulders.

"Me too, oh god, me too …"

Her inner walls milked him for all that he had as he breathed harshly into her ear. "So good …"

Finally spent, he collapsed to the side of her and dragged her over until she was resting her head on his bare chest. His fingers traced her shoulder idly as their heart rates slowed.

"So …" he started, nuzzling the hair on the top of her head. "Did I pass?"

She laughed and squeezed him in a light hug. "You passed, Kakashi … you definitely passed …"

"Good," he said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't want to look bad in front of your friends."

She turned her gaze up to him. "You care what you look like in front of my friends?" she asked, and that vulnerability was back.

He gave her a soft smile. "Well, I wouldn't want them to disapprove."

She ducked her head back down, a blush running across her cheeks. "Does that mean you want to do this again sometime?"

She was too adorable. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I don't think I could resist you even if I wanted to, Sakura … and I don't want to." He paused. "Although maybe we should refrain from any … activities … in my office from now on …"

She giggled. "What about the hospital? You could let me _take care_ of you …"

He shook his head despairingly. "You, my dear, are a danger to society."

"No," she disagreed, looking up at him with a devious but affectionate smile. "I'm just a danger to you."

He gave her a lopsided grin, then pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Fair enough," he murmured as they separated. "Fair enough."


End file.
